


Adventures With Lloyd

by CaffeineeOverdosee



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Domestic, Family Shenanigans, Other, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineeOverdosee/pseuds/CaffeineeOverdosee
Summary: Lloyd is trying to find something he is good at, so he does things the rest of the ninja are good at.





	Adventures With Lloyd

**Author's Note:**

> i have fucking 0 idea when this is set but garmadon is still alive so cool  
> uh the ships dont have anything to do with anything this fic is suPER LLOYD CENTRIC  
> also i have no idea how to tag something that isnt based on a ship bc im the worst  
> also there is some cussing in there  
> if you want me to up the rating i could do that  
> also how the fuck is this only 4000 something words this isnt fair

_Knock, knock_. "Hey, Lloyd?" Kai peaked into his room, "Are you in there?"

Lloyd sat up on his bed, "Yeah, you can come in."

Kai pushed the door all the way open and took a couple steps into the room. "Zane and I are going to...go out for a while."

They were going on a date. Lloyd already knew that. He may be just a kid but he already knew that they were boyfriends that much was clear.

"I figured I would tell you since no one else is here."

Kai paused for a moment when he saw Lloyd tense up. He never really liked being alone, he _was_  still a kid. Kai understood that, even as an adult he didn't enjoy being alone either. 

"We can stay if you need us to, I'm sure Zane won't mind if we go later." Kai smiled to reassure the younger boy that they both really didn't mind sticking around. That they weren't lying to him to protect his feelings.

Lloyd didn't believe him anyway. Instead, he just shrugged and said, "Nah, it's okay. I'll be fine on my own." He didn't sound very convincing, not even to himself.

Kai's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed, but he said nothing about it. "Okay...Well, we will be back in a few hours. Call us if you need anything." Kai backed out of the room hesitantly and looked back at Lloyd one last time before he finally forced himself out of the room.

Lloyd sighed and slumped back onto his bed to stare at the ceiling.

He was home alone.

Sure, he had been home alone before. It was majority of his time at Darkly's actually. None of the adults were very responsible in watching over the kids.

Lloyd supposed it was just them trying to teach the boys independence. Not that it was fair of them.

Without adults around the other boys bullied him frequently, not that Lloyd knew that at the time.

Since he was alone, none of the adults could stop them. Not that they would.

_Stop thinking about that. This isn't the same._

Lloyd sat up again and kicked his feet off the side of the bed.

_How long will it take them to get back?_

Lloyd wasn't used to having nothing to do.

All he ever did was train before. With the Overlord defeated, he didn't _need_ to train. It was a good thing he didn't want to.

At least when the ninja were home he had something to do. He hung out with them...but he never really felt totally included since...he wasn't their age. The second youngest in the group is Nya, but she was still a lot older than him so they had difficulties relating to each other.

What's worse is he didn't have any other people he knew who were his age. There was Brad...but Lloyd technically wasn't his age anymore... It had been way too long since he had seen Brad.

Lloyd missed him. Brad was the only kid at Darkly's who didn't bully him. His only friend. At least that is what Lloyd liked to consider him. Not that he could be loud about their friendship. Everyone was supposed to hate him.

It made no sense to despise the son of Lord Garmadon at a school for evil children, but maybe that was _why_ they hated him.

Not that it mattered now.

He wouldn't ever see them ever again. If he was lucky.

_That's enough. All of that is over now._

He needed a hobby. He never had a chance to learn what he enjoyed. He used to like comics but he was too _old_ for those now.

Today was a good day to find out what he enjoyed doing, he decided.

After deciding that, Lloyd finally decided to leave his room.

He let his feet wander aimlessly until he found himself in the kitchen. He looked in the fridge, there were some left overs from the meal Zane made last night.

_Mmm..._

Zane's cooking was amazing. He could probably compete in a cooking competition and win. He made the best sushi Lloyd had ever tasted.

Zane liked to make grilled chicken a lot. He had become something of a pro at it. It was Kai's favourite, so Zane made it until he perfected it...Lloyd knew exactly why.

Everyone was always so happy when he made them dinner.

Lloyd wanted to make his family happy like Zane did...

Cooking... Maybe he liked to cook.

He could make...dinner for everyone! Then Zane would catch a break.

It was a great idea, unfortunately it didn't take long for him to realize that he had no idea how to cook.

Not that this small obstacle would stop him!

He had seen Zane use a recipe book for some of the meals that he made for the ninja. Lloyd could find a recipe in there.

_Where would it be?_

Lloyd glances around the kitchen until his eyes finally land on the recipe book, but of course it was on the highest shelf and Lloyd being significantly shorter than Zane was going to have difficulty reaching the book.

But nothing would stop Lloyd now.

He dragged a chair by the shelf, climbed up, snatched the book, and stepped back down.

That was dangerous.

Who cares? Lloyd is the _Green Ninja._ He has seen worse than being a foot an a half off the ground.

Once he was safely to the ground, he flipped through the book. As a novice he would need to start with something easy...Macaroni and cheese! Everyone likes that!! And it's easy to make!!!

Perfect. Lloyd would make mac and cheese.

Lloyd skimmed through the recipe, "Macaroni... butter... flour... salt, pepper... milk and cheese." He  mumbled each item to himself as he pulled them out of their hiding places.

He reread the recipe again and began mixing everything together exactly as it said to. It didn't take long for him to get just about ever ingredient _everywhere._  His clothes, the floor, the counter, you name it.

_Ugh...That will be no fun to clean up later._

He ignored the mess, for now at least.

First, he needed to finish his _CULINARY MASTERPIECE._

It still needed to be in the oven for...Oh no, some butter got onto the recipe book. Lloyd tried to brush it away but he only made it worse because his hands were so messy.

"Ah! No!!" Lloyd ran to grab a towel and tried to clean the page and his hands simultaneously.

He looked down at the page in anticipation...the page was stained. He couldn't read the temperature the oven needed to be or for how long.

"I didn't know paper could stain! Why?" Lloyd lamented to the empty room. 

He sighed.

It was at that moment Lloyd decided he hated cooking. It was too stressful. Everything needed to be perfect. Lloyd...wasn't very good at making things perfect.

He wasn't going to quit though, he wasn't just going to let this food go to waste now, was he?

"Um..." He hesitated when punching the numbers into the oven...600 degrees? That sounds okay. An even number.

Once the oven was preheated, he put the dish in and set the timer for 1 hour. That seemed like enough. 600 degrees for an hour.

He had no ideas how ovens worked. Maybe it was too little, but he didn't want to risk burning it so he left it alone.

Who knows what he would do for an hour...

He walked out into the living room, threw himself onto the couch and buried his face into a throw pillow. Sighing he turned his face to the side and looked out into the room.

On the coffee table in front of him Cole's drawing supplies were in disarray. He sat up and began looking through all of Cole's art.

It was all amazing. He was good at all kinds of art but in Lloyd's opinion he was the best at watercolour. All of the colours he used blended together perfectly. It all looked like it belonged in a museum.

Cole's favourite thing to paint was Jay; he ran out of blue paint very quickly. He always complained about it like he never used blue.

Lloyd chuckled at that.

Jay always really liked it when Cole drew him. He always giggled and blushed until his face turned red. They must be really flattering drawings for him to react that way.

Everyone loved it when Cole drew things for them, it always made them smile.

Lloyd wanted to make people smile like Cole did.

Maybe he could try his hand at art!!! He did have time since the oven still had... 57 minutes.

"Today is gonna be a long day..." 

Luckily for him Cole left out a some paint and paper he could use. Lloyd was sure he wouldn't mind if he borrowed some paint, he let Jay paint with him all the time.

He quickly got to work. He decided to paint Cole with his scythe, maybe Cole would like being painted as much as Jay did.

"Oh, pssh. I forgot the water! I'm painting with watercolours how could I forget the water?" Lloyd scoffed.

He grabbed one of Cole's paint cups from the cabinet and filled it with water from the tap. Then he walked to the living room, careful not to spill it.

He set it on the table and began working again. He didnt totally understand the physics of watercolour so to him the paint looked blotchy and ugly, and since he wanted to paint like Cole, he kept trying to make the lines straight. Painting over the same spot 7 or 8 times before he was satisfied.

It was a task of patience. A trait Lloyd definitely didn't have. 

After about 10 minutes of painting, Lloyd decided that this was not going to be his hobby.

Of course this didn't mean he would stop painting. He wanted to finish it for Cole.

20 minutes worth of painting didn't ease his frustration. How did Cole find this relaxing?

He reaches the half an hour mark and he still wasn't finished. He figured he could use a break after sitting still for 30 minutes. It was only fair. 

Lloyd got up off the floor, he hit his knee on the coffee table as he stood and almost spilled the murky paint water. 

Lloyd froze and had a small heart attack. "No. No. No. Don't...Don't do that."

Lloyd didn't trust himself to move anymore with out spilling the paint water, so he sat back down and sighed, "Better get back to work I guess."

50 minutes into painting he paused to look at it. It was almost finished! Lloyd smiled in excitement. Hopefully Cole will like.

He finally completed the painting after an hour. Lloyd grinned as he looked at it. He wondered if it looked as good as Cole's.

He picked up one of Cole's paintings and looked at them both side by side...

"Oh..." It looked nothing like Cole's. It was a disappointment that after an hour's worth of work he would end up with something so awful.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The oven! Lloyd's face lit up. The mac and cheese was done! Maybe it turned out better than the painting did.

He dashed to the kitchen, put on an oven mitt and prepared himself for the heat of the oven to rush out at him.

He whipped the oven open, not only was he hit with a wave of heat, but smoke followed suit. Lloyd stepped out of the cloud of dark smoke quickly, hacking up a lung as he went.

"No! Wh...It...It...Arrgh!" Lloyd stammered angerily, waving the smoke out of the way as he pulled a dish from the oven.

He sat it down on the stovetop and sighed.

"Well that was pointless. Now Zane will have to make dinner...And this will go to waste..."

Lloyd didn't have the heart to throw it away so he left it on the stovetop as he left the kitchen again.

You'd think with this much smoke the fire alarm would be going insane!! Jay would probably need to fix it, it really wasn't safe if it didn't work. The Master of Fire lives here after all.

Jay was really good at fixing things. Whenever something broke he was on the case! But he didn't only fix things he invented things too!! Right now he was working on a special camera for Kai that could fold into itself so Kai could put it into the pockets he didn't have. AND! It was waterproof!! Not that this would be a problem for Kai or anything, since he avoided water with his life.

Whenever Jay fixed things for the team they always really appreciated him.

Lloyd wished they appreciated him like they did Jay...

Lloyd looked at the fire alarm... Maybe he could fix it! Jay would appreciate that he didn't have to fix it on his own since he was "the only one who could fix it." Everyone knew Nya could too, but left it alone and let Jay live in denial about how rare his skillset actually was.

Lloyd dragged a chair into the living room so he was able to reach the fire alarm that was inconvienently on the ceiling. He stepped up and examined the fire alarm, he needed a screwdriver to open it... He could find one in the Jay's room!

He stepped down again and headed down the hall to where Jay spent most of his time. He always had tools and blueprints scattered around everywhere. Against the wall furthest from the door was a workbench, it was in the same condition as the rest of Jay's room. Lloyd's room was similar in condition, so he had no problem finding the screwdriver.

Screwdriver...s? Plural. There was 4 or 5 screwdrivers laying on the table. There was even one where you could change the tips of it to different shapes to match quite possible every screw imaginable. Which was in character for Jay to be up to date on technology like that, so Lloyd didn't question it.

He wouldn't have even been surprised if he had seen more screwdrivers laying around other places. Lloyd wasn't sure he even wanted to look, though. He had plenty of confusing options already.

He sat there for about 5 minutes before he finally picked one randomly and headed back out into the living room.

Lloyd stepped back up on the chair. It had been really useful today. What a good chair!

Anyway, Lloyd looked up at the smoke detector and found that he _definitely_  chose the wrong screwdriver. He may as well give it a shot! What could go wrong?

...After a few minutes of trying to undo the screws he decided fixings things was not a talent he had. 

The screwdriver _had_  worked for the first couple minutes, but then...it stopped. The screw's...slot had become more deformed as he continuted attempting to get the screw out.

He should have grabbed a different, more appropriate screwdriver, but his patience was wearing thin. So, instead, he got down off his trusty chair and placed it back in the dining room where it belonged.

Lloyd then made his way back over to the couch and sat down, dejected. He may as well just watch a movie or something until someone came home.

He skimmed through their small movie selection, Forrest Gump was too sad, Jay had watched Aladdin at least 3 times this week, and Star Wars... sounded pretty good actually.

They only had the Force Awakens, to Kai's dismay. Since Kai was more of an 'Old Fan', he was _livid_  that they didn't own a single DVD of the old movies.

Lloyd, on the other hand, really loved the new movies. He was the one who asked to buy the Force Awakens. His favourite character was Poe. He was _very_ attractive. He didn't know why Kai hated the new movies so much!

Han Solo _was_ Kai's favourite though...maybe that's why he disliked the new movies.

Lloyd shook himself out of his thoughts and put the movie in the player. He made his way back over to the couch and sat down, shaking in excitement for one of the best movies of all time.

The telltale sounds of the movie began pouring out of the speakers and Lloyd grinned. The only problem now was he was going to have difficulties sitting around with nothing to do for an _entire movie_.

He thought for a moment about something he could do while watching the movie...Nya liked to sculpt sometimes! She was really great at it!! I mean she was great at a lot of things...but sculpting was one of the most impressive things, at least in Lloyd's opinion.

Lloyd wished he could impress people like Nya did.

Forget quitting on finding his hobby, he might as well give sculpting a shot!

Nya stored the clay she liked to use in Cole's room, with all of his art supplies. Lloyd didn't exactly understand why they both felt the need to store their art supplies in the same place, maybe it just felt fitting to them. They did like to hang out and do art together a lot, so maybe it was more convienent.

Lloyd just shrugged and grabbed what he needed from Cole's room. 

Slumping back on the couch, he spreads all the stuff he grabbed on the coffee table. He stares at it all for a few moments. 

"What to make..."

Nya liked to sculpt abstract things. She always said they represented things. The one she said represented family was Lloyd's favourite! It reminded him of how he felt about the ninja, and Wu, and his dad. He liked that feeling he got when he looked at the sculpture.

The rest of the sculptures she showed him didn't really make much sense to him though, he was probably going to have to stick with something simple.

Like a dog! Nya really liked dogs, so he could give it to her when he was done.

So he went to work. His focus shifting from the movie to the lump of clay in his hands. It was quickly taking shape. Lloyd was having a good time with it too!! Until, the clay began cracking and he couldn't figure out how to fix it.

By the time the movie finished, Lloyd still hadn't fixed it and at that point he quit. Slamming the misshapen dog on the coffee table as hard as he could without doing further damage to it.

Lloyd sighs, cleaning up the mess he made and retreated back into his room. He stares out his window for a while. The sun was beginning to set. 

"Am I really bad at everything I try to do? Sure I can kick some ass, but why can't I just be a regular kid?? With a regular hobby."

He glances over to his desk that he never really uses. Kai left his camera in here from when he took some candid pictures of Lloyd screwing around in his room. He got some good ones from what Lloyd remembers.

He smiles, moving to pick up the camera. Kai always got amazing pictures and rumour had it that he only had to edit some of them for 15 minutes. That sounded like a lot to Lloyd, but apparently it wasn't actually that much.

Kai, among the people in ninjago, was known as the hot headed one. The one who would level an entire town if it was his will to. He was known to destroy.

In Lloyd's eyes, though, Kai could create things. Beautiful things. It was amazing what he could create with so little since they couldn't afford much. Being a ninja wasn't exactly a decent paying job.

Lloyd wished he could create things like Kai.

He picks up the camera.

"One last try."

He heads out into the living room, the window there was bigger and he could get a clear view of the sky.

Kai always said the sky was a cliche thing to take a picture of, but that never seemed to stop him from doing it anyway.

Oh boy...there was a lot of buttons and switches on this camera. Lloyd pressed a few buttons and switched a few settings before he decided that it would probably turn out okay.

He determined that the big button on the top was going to take the picture, so he looked through the "viewy port hole" and...

_SLAM!_

"FuCk!" Lloyd cried, jumping as he took the picture. The shutter snaps shut and he looks at the photo he took.

Blurry.

Lloyd sighed and turned to see what the noise was.

It was the door. Zane and Kai just got home.

The pair was laughing and and shoving each other playfully as they walked in.

Kai looked to Lloyd, "Hey!" He says, happy to see Lloyd again. "What're you doing with my camera?"

"Ah...I was trying to take a cool picture of the sky. Like you do." Lloyd, embarrassed, handed rhe camera back to Kai so he could look at the one picture he took.

"It's a little blurry, bro." Kai said, but upon seeing Lloyd's face fall a bit he corrects himself, "Not that it's always a bad thing. It gives the picture style!! I like it."

Zane glances at the camera. "May I take a look?" 

Lloyd hesitates, but nods anyway.

Kai hands the camera to Zane and they both look at it together, standing a bit too close to be platonic.

"Mmm, colourful?" Is all Zane says. "I, unlike Kai, don't have an eye for photography, so I wouldn't be able to give you a better opion than that." He smiles at Lloyd. "It looks good, though."

Lloyd stares at the floor, his face red as he fumbles with his hands. "Thanks...Oh! Zane, I tried cooking macaroni and cheese so you wouldn't have to make dinner tonight...but I kind of...burnt it."

"Ah! That explains the smell." Kai says.

Lloyd looks uncomfortable. "Is it really that bad?"

Zane shakes his head. "I didn't notice. Can we try some?"

Kai takes his turn looking uncomfortable, but Zane gives him a look before he can say anything.

Lloyd nods and leads them into the kitchen, insisting that they could just sit and he would serve it to them. 

He slides the blackened mac and cheese toward the pair.

Zane takes a bite without a moments hesitation.

Kai watches Zane take a bite before he eats his.

Zane's face doesn't change as he chews, "You're right. A bit burnt. But it was good nonetheless."

Kai brightened as he ate his. "Smoky!!" He said, digging in greedily after the first bite satisfied him.

Then the door swung open, Cole walked through.

He lifts his head and smells the air. "Mmm!! Something smells good!!!"

"Lloyd made some mac!" Kai cried with his mouth full.

Lloyd makes a disgusted face at him, but giggles after a moment.

"Oh shit, can I have some, too?" Cole was practically vibrating with excitement as he asked.

Lloyd nods, "Sit, I'll get it for you."

"Don't have to ask me twice!" And pulls a chair out with a squeal of excitement. "Zane, I love all of your fancy meals and whatever, but god, have I missed comfort foods."

Zane smiles. "Well, then you'll love this."

Kai on the other hand looked offended that Cole would dismiss all of the food Zane had made for the ninja. "Hey! Zane's food is the best! Fuck you!"

"Okay, Kai, calm down." Lloyd pats Kai on the head. His hair crunches, who knew hair could crunch? "Here," He says and passes a plate of the burnt macaroni and cheese to Cole.

Cole looked excited to eat his and shoveled it into his mouth. "Mmm mmm!!! Smokey!! I like it!!"

Kai scooped another mouthful into his own mouth, "That's what I said!"

"Oh, Cole I painted something for you. I'll go grab it, be right back." Lloyd says, and dashes off to grab his painting that he did earlier.

While he was gone, Kai struck up a brief conversation. "Oh? He did something for you too, huh? I wonder if he did things for all of us."

Cole just shrugs, he couldn't care less. He was just excited that Lloyd made some mean mac.

Zane sat in a quiet contemplation and opened his mouth to comment, but Jay and Nya walk through the door, interrupting him.

They seemed to be in a deep discussion about some project that they were working on together. Jay had stopped mid sentence, "What's going on? Is this an intervention or something?" The ninja didn't often gather at the dinner table anymore. They were all too busy. This was a rare occurance.

"No, Lloyd made macaroni and cheese for us." Zane said, and got up from his seat to put some on plates for the newest pair that seated themselves at the table. "Would you care for some?"

"Absolutely, I'm starving!" Nya grinned widely at the mention of food.

Jay looked pretty excited to get some food in him, too. "Mmm, yeah. I could definitely go for some mac right about now."

Zane slid the plates in front of the pair at the same moment Lloyd came running back into the room.

Nya twisted in her chair to greet him, "Hey, Lloyd. This looks really great!! Thanks for letting us have some."

Jay hadn't turned around to look at him. Instead, he says, mid-bite. "Oh? This is really good mac!!"

Nya hits him to get a better response. "ThAnKs, LlOyD!"

Lloyd giggles, "Ah, it's no problem." He walks over to Cole and hands him the painting. "I tried to paint you. I wasn't sure if you'd like being painted as much as Jay seems to but...here it is, I guess. I have something for you, too, Nya. I'll be back again."

Nya looked surprised. "Me?"

Zane nods at her, "He seems to be trying to mimic each of the things we enjoy doing."

She nods, thoughtfully putting some of the mac and cheese into her mouth. "Oh, fuck! this _is_ some hella good mac."

"And his painting is really cool, too? Check it, Nya." Cole hands the painting over to her and she raises her eyebrows, impressed.

Lloyd reappears quicker this time and hands Nya the crumbling dog sculpture. "It's supposed to be a dog, but it's sort of falling apart. I don't know how to fix it...sorry."

She takes it from him and grins. "It's so cute!! I love it so much!! Thank you!!"

"Yeah, man. Thanks for the painting by the way. It's super awesome!!"

Then Kai bursts into laughter, "Nothing for Jay then?"

"Oh...right. Well, I tried to fix the smoke alarm. It didn't go off when I burnt the mac. So, I tried to fix it. But I think I messed up one of the screws instead. So it's less of a gift and more like another thing to deal with. Sorry about that." Lloyd rocked on his heels and rubbed the back of his neck.

Jay glanced up at the smoke alarm and borderline glared at it. "I didn't even know it was broken. I'm glad you noticed. Thanks for trying though!! It's the thought that counts."

Lloyd smiled. "Yeah! I guess so!" It was shortly after he says this when he yawns.

"Oof. Long day, huh?" Nya says.

"You should get to bed," Kai says. "It's late and Wu and your dad won't be back until later. They'll want you asleep." 

Lloyd rubs his eyes. "Yeah...okay. Night night, guys. Love you. I'll see you in the morning."

The five who were sitting at the table all speak over each other, saying their own good nights and telling him they loved him too.

Lloyd then walked off to his room and pushed in his door.

Maybe he was good at things. The ninja all seemed to appreciate the things he did. And more importantly thet seemed to appreciate him. That made Lloyd feel better. 

He stared at the ceiling with these thoughts in his mind and he fell asleep, a small smile on his face.


End file.
